


here with you

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's very hard to focus on what someone is saying when they're just the most beautiful person you've ever seen.





	here with you

**Author's Note:**

> HI HI I'M NOT DEAD I SWEAR IM JUST CLINICALLY DEPRESSED!!
> 
> no but in reality, my mental health has taken a P L U N G E and its been shitty, but I finally sat myself down and wrote this for yall.
> 
> \- Leaf

“Tony!”

Tony’s head snaps up, eyes widening. He blinks three times, his eyes readjusting themselves. Stephen Strange sits across from him at the kitchen table, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. His eyebrows are furrowed and his face expresses confusion, though his eyes look concerned. “Yeah?”

“Are you here with me?” The question is somewhat calm, and not at all annoyed. Therapeutic, almost. 

Tony blinks again before sighing loudly. He slouches in his chair and rubs his right eye with his hand. “No. Sorry. Well - I am now, but I wasn’t before.” He rotates his wrist in a circular motion, giving Stephen the signal to continue with whatever he was talking about (though Tony isn’t quite sure what it was in the first place, but perhaps he can piece it together). 

Stephen, as expected, just shakes his head. “It’s fine, it was nothing of importance anyway.” His lips press together tightly. “I’m more concerned about you. You’ve been zoning out a lot lately. Is something bothering you?”

Tony narrows his eyes. “No, but if there was, why would I tell you?”

Stephen scoffs, giving Tony a classic eyeroll as he stands up from his chair. “Oh, quit fooling yourself. We’ve been friends for months.” He stretches, and the corners of his mouth quirk upwards into a smirk. “If you can tell me about your latest ‘sex-capades,’ then you can tell me what on Earth is bothering you.”

“Hey,” Tony points a finger at him. “I have only had sex once in these past few months, don’t go spreading misinformation from me.” 

A chuckle escapes Stephen, albeit briefly. He sits back down in the chair he was in and rests his elbow on the table, fingers splayed out across his face. “You’re avoiding the subject matter.”

Tony sighs - it’s hard to not tell Stephen anything. His advice is well-driven and his listening skills are excellent. He’s also got a nice face to look at, (but Tony will never tell Stephen that). “Do I really have to talk to you?”

Stephen blinks - slightly taken aback by the question. “Tony, you don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to. I just thought maybe you would want to.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony waves him off. “I know the whole spiel. ‘Talk and you’ll feel better!’ And it works, sometimes. I guess. I don’t know. I’m rambling.” He pauses, biting at his lip for a moment. “And it’s not that I don’t like talking to you, but I guess I’m just tired. Tired of a lot of things. And talking about things is tiring. Does that even fucking make sense?”

Stephen drums his fingers on the table. “Yeah, makes sense. Alright, we don’t have to talk, then. Is there anything else you would want to do? I don’t have to be back at the Sanctum until later.”

“Wait, I kinda wanna talk now.”

Stephen smiles - even after only a couple months of being friends, Stephen knows the little intricacies that make up Tony’s eccentric personality. He finds it endearing, to say the least. “Go for it, then.”

“But not about me.” Now it’s Tony’s turn to smile. “How have you been? Any luck with relationships? Wong yelling at you? Something new in the wizard world?”

“Ah,” Stephen’s fingers continue to drum in a rhythm. “I’ve been fine. No, no luck with any relationships. Wong has yelled at me a total of five times this week, and it is only Tuesday-”

“What the  _ fuck _ did you do?”

“Exist,” Stephen snorts. Tony lets out a laugh. “Sometimes I honestly think he gets bored and needs some kind of entertainment. Apparently scolding me provides him that entertainment. Anyway,” he shakes his head. “There’s nothing really going on with the Mystic Arts. Everything has kind of been quiet lately, and it’s nice. The lack of stress has been relieving.”

“I’d assume so,” Tony replies, leaning back in his chair. “But I think I’d never get bored with a job like yours. I mean for years, I only fought human criminals, man. Some had weird, alien-like powers and features, but it was strictly human based. Then the attack on New York changed everything. I was never bored in the slightest.” He grins, resting his hands behind his head. “I can only imagine what your world is like, fighting so many different dimensional beings. Didn’t you say there is a multiverse?”

Stephen nods, amused. “I did, and I’m surprised that you remembered me telling you that, since you tend to zone out.”

“I wonder what I’m like in other universes.” 

“Probably the same,” Stephen answers. He conjures some tea and drinks it. “You’re a unique guy as it is, but I can’t imagine a Tony Stark that isn’t an egomaniac.”

Tony narrows his eyes, and Stephen scoffs.

“Oh, stop it, you know I’m telling the truth.” Stephen smirks under his cup. “Though I suppose you could say the same thing about me.”

A smile appears briefly on Tony’s face. “Christ, what if you came across another you? Could you handle it?””

Stephen chuckles. “Are you kidding me, Tony? I’ve managed to be in the same room with you. If I can handle you, I can handle myself.”

“Oy!” Tony crosses his arms. “Somehow you always manage to turn it back to me.”

“Tony, everything turns back to you eventually, because you’re the one person who makes everything about yourself.”

“Now you’re just being insulting.”

“Mhm, yeah,” Stephen smiles. “I’m also bored. What do you wanna do?”

Tony bites his lip, pondering for a moment. “You wanna take a walk through Central Park? It’s kind of nice out.”

“Won’t you be hounded by people?”

Tony shrugs, “I don’t really care. Besides, I’ll throw on a jacket and some sunglasses.”

“Tony, your signature look is sunglasses.”

The billionaire rolls his eyes as he gets up from his chair. He grabs a jacket and his sunglasses and puts them on, motioning towards the door. “You coming or not, Wiz Kid?”

Stephen smirks and stands up.

\---

Much to Tony’s surprise, Central Park is practically empty. There’s a couple of stray kids playing frisbee and a much older couple slowly walking their dog. The sun’s out, but it’s setting, giving the sky a gorgeous pink tint. Stephen has been rambling on about lovely the day is and how he is surprised to not see as many people walking through Central Park.

Tony likes it when Stephen rambles. Yes, it’s true that sometimes he zones out and doesn’t really listen, but most of the time, Stephen’s voice is soothing and pleasing to the ears. There’s a sense of calmness that radiates from it (but that’s only when Stephen  _ isn’t _ stressed out). Stephen also has that gift where he can talk about anything and manage to make it sound interesting.

Or, perhaps, Tony just finds Stephen to be interesting and it doesn’t matter what the hell comes out of his mouth. 

There’s also the  _ way _ that Stephen talks. When Stephen is engaging in conversation, he  _ engages. _ He puts his body into it, talking with his hands and having all sorts of expressions. He can talk with just his face, and Tony will be able to understand him completely. And perhaps he doesn’t say it out loud, but Tony absolutely  _ loves _ when Stephen talks about something he enjoys. He gets so enthusiastic, and the happiness is just radiating off of him. It’s contagious, and it;s hard for Tony to not smile when listening.

Stephen’s smile always manages to make Tony’s heart skip a beat. His eyes always crinkle up and it’s always a glorious sight to see. 

Like at the moment, as Stephen babbles on about the sun setting and “painting” the sky, he’s got a bright smile on his face.

And of course, because Tony is so focused on the doctor’s smile, he doesn’t even notice the man saying his name.

“Tony!” Stephen arches an eyebrow.

Tony blinks, snapping out of his daze. “Huh? Oh, sorry.”

Stephen’s face falters a bit and he stops walking. “Are you seriously alright? This is like the fourth time you’ve done that.” His cheeks flush mildly. “Unless I’m just boring you, in which case I would rather you just tell me.”

Tony quickly shakes his head. “Believe me, Doc, you’re not boring. And I promise that this was different than those other times I was zoning out.”

“How so?”

“Well,” Tony blushes. ”I was kind of thinking about you.”

“Me?” Stephen furrows his eyebrows. “The fuck you mean?”

“Nothing bad, don’t get all defensive now,” Tony chuckles. “I like your smile, man.”

“My...smile?” Stephen raises his eyebrows, somewhat confused. “So wait, you were zoning out because you were thinking about how much you like  _ my smile?” _

“Is that a problem?”

Now it’s Stephen’s turn to get flustered. His eyes flicker away and the corners of his mouth rise. “No, that’s not a problem. If it’s anything to you, I like your smile as well.”

“Yeah, well,” Tony smirks. “Who wouldn’t?”

Stephen laughs. “Thanks for that.” He pauses, and his smile fades. “Hey, um, you remember when I said that there wasn’t any relationship issue going on?”

Tony nods.

“Yeah, well, I lied.” Stephen states, shrugging. “It’s not really an issue,  _ per se, _ but more of a...tedious mess of feelings.”

“We’ve all been there.”

“But now,” Stephen continues, and his smile begins to pick back up. “I’m wondering if maybe it isn’t such a mess after all. Maybe I just overthink things way too much.”

Tony tilts his head in confusion. “Strange, you good?”

“Yeah,” Stephen says. “Tony, I like you.”

Well, that hits Tony like a freight train. His jaw drops involuntarily (he quickly shuts it, however) and he’s taken aback. “You...do?”

“Yeah,” Stephen nods. “I do. And I was always so confused about how you felt. But you don’t normally zone out and focus on people’s smiles, do you?”

Tony shakes his head. “Nah, I don’t. You got me there.” He rubs the back of his head. “I gotta say, Strange, I also happen to like you. In fact, if we’re really confessing, I did sorta lie before. You really are the reason I’ve been zoning out lately. I just can’t stop thinking about you.”

Stephen snorts and lets out a small laugh. “My smile’s just that great, huh?”

“Yeah, man,” Tony grins. “You smile brightens my day.”

To which, of course, Stephen smiles. “Stop it, I’m gonna blush.”

“You already are, dude, just embrace it,” Tony chuckles. He pauses for a moment. “Am I allowed to kiss you?”

“Yes, of course you are. I’ve only been waiting for months,” Stephen teases.

Tony rolls his eyes but leans in, pressing his lips against Stephen’s. His hands find the sides of Stephen’s face as he slowly moves his lips against him, deepening the kiss. Stephen grips Tony’s waist and pulls him closer.

“Wow,” Tony says when they pull away.”I gotta say, Steph. Now, I’m  _ definitely _ here with you.”

Stephen says nothing, only chuckles before leaning in again.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are so very appreciated! i really thrive off of comments and i love you all so much.
> 
> this work is unbeta'd. all mistakes are mine
> 
> check me out on [twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/mcuomens)  
> check me out on [tumblr.](https://mculeaf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
